VOCES EN MI INTERIOR
by Yocelyn michaelis de kuran
Summary: Elle es un chico de 17 años marginado por la sociedad, el es diferente de los otros chicos su inteligencia lo hace especial pero tambien lo hace ser el raro del salon su forma de vestir y de sentar. hasta que un dia ya no lo aguanto.


VOCES EN MI INTERIOR (death note)

Elle pov

Querido amigo imaginario kira hoy lo han vuelto a hacer mis compañeros de la clase me han pegado y no lo entiendo no les hago nada JODER! Tan solo dicen que soy un blando y un raro, yo amo la música, el manga y el ordenador. Yo soy de estatura promedio me pelo es negro como la noche, mis ojos son como dos trozos de carbón y debajo de ellos una ojeras por no dormir, mi piel es blanca como la de un muerto, mi vestimenta es simple una camisa de manga larga color blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla. Mi forma de caminar y sentar también es extraña, pues al caminar me encorvo y pongo mis manos en mis bolsillos, mi forma de sentarme era muy pero muy diferente al de las personas normales, mis rodillas tocaban mi pecho y mi pulgar era mordisqueado por mi boca. Por ser diferente a los demás me golpeaban mis ´´mis compañeros´´ y los principales eran light, mello, near y beyond.

No me gusta jugar demasiado al balón Y QUE alguna vez lo intente, para no estar solo en el recreo y light me obligaba todo el tiempo hacer portero. No se que se siente si metes un gol y te abracen tus amigos como una ganador. No querer jugar es otro motivo ¡PALIZA! Por dejar a medias un partido.

Yo soy muuuuy listo, puedo aprobar sin estudiar pero eso ha cambiado pues cada vez que participaba mello y near me pegaban y me decía: cállate maldito friki. Mis profes dicen que he cambiado ¡ ESTAN ARTOS! Y a mis padres han llamado.

-Ya no puedo aguantar esta presión no se que hacer

-No hace falta que la aguantes- me respondió mi amigo kira

-Tengo ganas de acabar con todo- le conteste tirando de mis cabellos

-Pues acaba cuanto antes, nadie te lo impide- me miro con una sonrisa sádica en los labios - ¡HAZLO! ¡VAMOS!

-Juro acabar con todo si me dejas aconsejarte y es que todo empieza en los pasillos pasaras con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos. Quieren verte llorar te encerraran en el sótano o el desván. Mírate ¡JODER! Empiezas a dar pena, que harían los demás si estuvieran en tu lugar, no aguantarían ni de coña lo que tienes que aguantar. A decir verdad creo que has aguantado demasiado ¡VENGATE, APUNTATE , ANOTA CADA NOMBRE ¡ se que corre por tus venas el rencor y el sufrimiento.

.

.

.

Me dije mil veces a mi mismo no lo hagas son buenos chicos pero me empujaron al abismo. Ese día llegue temprano al cole y en la cola para entrar estaban esos malnacidos sin piedad. Puedo recordad sus bocas articulando una palabra NENASA mientras sentía el impacto de sus manos en mi cuerpo.

-Tranquilo este día todo habrá terminado- me dijo kira con una sonrisa en el restro

Trague saliva desde el suelo resignado pues sabia que ese mismo día todo habría terminado.

-Pegarme mas yo no voy a llorar ya no me quedan lagrimas solo risa enfermiza ¡ vais a morir y lo ultimo que vais a ver es a la profe escribiendo en el encerado con la tiza!- me dije muy confiado y con una sonrisa sádica en mi cara

-Bien – me dijo muy alegre kira

Me metí a los baños hasta que todos se encontraran en clases y el pasillo despejado, mientras el conserje tomaba café las laves de las aulas de su despacho robe, subí a la mía que estaba en un cuarto piso y cerré una puerta desde afuera con sigilo. Abrí la otra de repente y volqué el combustible ¡SORPRESA¡ no les di tiempo para reaccionar, eche un fosforo les encerré y me puse a caminar. Mientras caminaba kira y yo nos reíamos mientras veíamos como todos corrían por todas partes. Salimos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Puedo recordar los gritos ¡SINFONIA IRRESISTINLE!, los bomberos salvaron algunas vidas pero muchos no me volverán a molestar. La profesora histérica huyendo de las llamas salto por la ventana y ya no ha vuelto andar.

.

.

.

Ah pasado el tiempo no eh vuelto al colegio tampoco a casa pero este lugar tiene ventajas, aquí no me maltratan aunque es todo muy frio y me dan pastillas que hacen estar tranquilo. A veces gozo imaginando la manera de matar a una enfermera y me tengo que controlar. Se que con el tiempo me tendrán que soltar.

-ME ARREPIENTO ¡LO JURO!

-¡si como no, ni tu mismo te lo puedes creer!

-¡A QUIEN QUIERO ENGAÑAR!


End file.
